


Angels In the Night

by QueenOfTheNerdlords



Category: Mad Father (Video Game)
Genre: Adultery, Bad Parenting, F/M, Gen, Loss of Parent(s), Minor Violence, Murder, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheNerdlords/pseuds/QueenOfTheNerdlords
Summary: Monika kills Maria and Alfred to save her daughter.(re-posted from my old account)





	Angels In the Night

"I-...I won't let you do what you will with her!"

"NO!"

The noise of steel piercing flesh echoed in the room. Monika stood in shock, as the bloodied scalpel Alfred carried fell to the floor with a tiny clank. A blood stain carried across his chest and he fell to the floor. 

Monika was standing in her husband's blood. 

She killed him... 

SHE KILLED HIM...

Of course he deserved it, of course he has killed hundreds... but why did Monika start to cry?

"W-What have I done?!" She cried out in anguish.

"Doctor?!"

Monika turned. It was her. Maria, the one who caused this. This little bitch knew what Alfred had planned for her beloved daughter and would have carried out the deed. This little seductress, murderer, and home wrecker...

No, she didn't deserve to live either.

There was a murderous glare in Maria's green eyes, but before she could grab a hold of something, Monika quickly took the knife from Alfred's chest, and swung it. Monika knew she loved the Doctor, but she was not going to lay a hand on Aya. It was supposed to dig into her heart, or maybe wound her, but instead the knife glided across Maria's swan-like neck and slit it.

"A-ah!" Maria gurgled, her dainty face now covered in her own blood. Maria fell to her knees, and gave a last breath, an arm reaching for Alfred.

"Oh god... Oh god! What have I done?!" Monika was petrified. 

She knew Aya loved her father... how could this have happened? How could she be forgiven?

She knew the first time she saw the doctor, that he was trouble. And she accepted that. But... Aya shouldn't have to pay the price. The more she stood in the dank room, the more she realized...

This, the isolation, the murders, everything here... was never good for Aya...

"I was... am being selfish..." Monika whispered harshly. "I was too busy smiling for him... I'm so sorry Aya..."

Monika finally stood up, her dress stained with blood. These bodies weren't going to just magically disappear...She hoped Aya was asleep or else this trip to the incinerator would truly be difficult...

...

"M-Maria killed father?" Aya asked, eyes welling with tears. 

Monika didn't want this. Aya deserved so much more. 

Monika sighed, trying not to burst into tears herself. "Yes... We need to get out of this manor. I'm so sorry Aya..."

Aya sobbed into her soft mother's arms. Monika could feel her heart sinking as this went on. She had no idea what would become of their new life, but she knew... it was better than what Aya had here. 

After an hour of just holding her precious baby, Aya was already asleep. Monika gently set Aya down on her bed, and stayed with her there.

After all... how could she sleep after what she had done.

She sat by the bed, calmly stroking her daughter's hair.

"I told you to love your father, no matter what..." She whispered. "But what he was going to do...is unforgivable." 

She then softly kissed Aya on the forehead, whispering a prayer.

"Have sweet dreams. Tomorrow is going to be a big day."


End file.
